


All the Pain I thought I knew

by Miuumitsu



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Ichimaru Gin besucht heimlich den, den er in Soul Society zurückgelassen hat.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Kira Izuru





	All the Pain I thought I knew

Im ersten Augenblick wusste er nicht, was ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Ein Geräusch von draußen wahrscheinlich, irgendeine Belanglosigkeit, nichts, weswegen man sich sorgen musste.

Dann aber entdeckte er die schemenhafte Gestalt, die auf dem Fenstersims saß, und als er sich sicher war, dass sie keine Einbildung war, hastete er von seinem Futon und tastete instinktiv nach seinem Zanpakutō.

„Na, ganz ruhig … Izuru.“ Und bei dem Klang dieser vertrauten Stimme begann seine Hand leicht zu zittern und griff nicht nach Wabisuke.

Er starrte ihn weiter wortlos an, und als seine Augen endlich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt waren, als er ihn auch an seiner Gestalt erkannte, schlug ihm das Herz plötzlich mit einer solchen Heftigkeit gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er schon beinahe fürchtete, es könnte sie verraten und ihm diesen Augenblick zunichte machen.

Hektisch, aber darauf bedacht, möglichst kein Geräusch zu machen, tat er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, blieb jedoch schließlich kurz vor ihm stehen.

Unsicher ließ er seinen Blick über ihn schweifen, über die fremde, weiße Kleidung, die auch ihn selbst ein wenig fremd erscheinen ließ.

„ …Ist schon ein Weilchen her, ne?“

„Ichimaru-“ Er verschluckte das ‚Taichō’, denn es wäre falsch gewesen, ihn noch so zu nennen.

„Ah, du hast mich also nicht vergessen. Gut.“

„W-wie könnte ich?!“ Er hatte ihn necken wollen, und das war ihm gelungen.

Aber es wäre so absurd. Wie sollte er ihn vergessen, nach allem, was er getan hatte.

„Komm her.“ Die Worte klangen in der Tat mehr nach einer Bitte, als nach einem Befehl, aber Izuru leistete ihnen augenblicklich Folge.

Er glaubte, Gin lächeln zu sehen, aber vermutlich war es nur ein Streich, den das Zwielicht ihm spielte.

Die Berührungen an seiner Wange aber, die Hand dort, das war keine Einbildung, sondern wahr wie eh und je.

„Ich … hab dich vermisst.“ Es war leider nur seine eigene Stimme, und er konnte nicht einmal Gins Reaktion sehen, da er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, als er sich in die Handfläche schmiegte.

Er hoffte auf irgendeine Antwort, und als diese ausblieb, öffnete er die Augen schließlich doch wieder, aber Gin saß unverändert da. Nein, nicht ganz, sein Lächeln war ein wenig ehrlicher und ein wenig trauriger geworden.

Izuru atmete kurz durch, und es war klar, dass nun die Frage kommen würde, die einfach kommen musste in dieser Nacht.

„Warum bist du hier?“ Auch Gin musste mit dieser Frage gerechnet haben und antwortete mit seinem abweisenden Lächeln.

„Welchen Grund könnte ich haben?“ Er durfte nicht antworten, denn es läge zu viel Hoffnung in der einzigen Antwort, die ihm auf diese Frage in den Sinn kam, und er würde sich nicht lächerlich machen.

Also wandte er den Kopf ausweichend zur Seite, aber so entging ihm der Blick, den Gin ihm zuwarf.

Nicht aber die Hand, die einige Momente später ihren Weg in seinen Nacken fand und ihn erneut zu seinem Gegenüber zog.

Wie er Gin nicht antworten würde, so würde auch er selbst keine Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten, keinen Grund genannt bekommen, aber ihm genügte diese kleine Geste, genügte, als Gin ihn soweit zu sich zog, dass er seine Stirn sanft gegen die seine legen konnte. Er gestattete sich, seine Augen ein weiteres Mal zu schließen, und seine Hände verkrampften sich um den weißen Stoff der fremden Kleidung, als er mit aller Kraft versuchte, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das schon seit Beginn dieser Begegnung seiner Kehle zu entweichen versuchte.

Erst Gins enttäuschtes Seufzen und seine Worte „Nun wein doch nicht“, machten ihm klar, dass er es eben nicht hatte unterdrücken können und dass ein paar einzelne Tränen verstohlen über seine Wangen perlten. „Welchen Sinn macht es, wenn ich hergekommen bin, um dich weinen zu sehen?“

„Warum bist du hier?!“ Diesmal war seine Frage energischer, ebenso sein Blick, während er seine Hände heftiger verkrampfte und doch fürchtete, dass ihm jeden Augenblick die Stimme versagen würde.

Diesmal gab es keinen Hohn, keine spöttische Bemerkung und auch kein Lächeln mehr, als Gin ihn nur sehr nachdenklich ansah, bevor er einen Arm um ihn legte.

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, war es um Izurus Beherrschung vollends geschehen, und während seine Hand sich nun statt in Gins Kleidung in seinen Nacken krallte, liefen ihm ungehindert Tränen über das Gesicht. Augenblicklich fuhr Gin ihm über die Lippen, und nur wenige Sekunden später vermischte sich der salzige Geschmack mit der Bitterkeit und Verzweiflung ihres Kusses und ließ sein Herz noch schmerzhafter verkrampfen.

Für einen Augenblick konnte er sich einbilden, er könne vergessen, was alles geschehen war, könnte sich ganz dem Kuss hingeben und sich einreden, es wäre niemals anders als in diesem Moment gewesen.

Bis Gin mit einem Male den Kuss abbrach, seinen früheren Fukutaichō von sich schob und schließlich seinen Platz am Fenstersims verließ.

„Ichimaru …“

„Ich denke, es ist besser, ich gehe jetzt.“

„Nein!“ Woher er diese Bestimmtheit nahm, vermochte er selbst nicht zu sagen, aber ehe er es überhaupt registrierte, war er aufgesprungen und hatte sich abermals in Gins Mantel verkrallt, während er ihn von hinten an sich drückte, als könne er ihn mit dieser Umarmung am Gehen hindern. „Geh nicht … Du bist doch gerade erst gekommen …“

„Izuru …“

„Bleib bei mir! Ich ertrag’s nicht, wenn du jetzt noch mal gehst!“ Er war dabei, sein letztes Bisschen Würde zu verlieren, und es war ihm bewusst, und es war ihm egal, weil kein verletzter Stolz jemals so schmerzen würde wie die Leere, die er in den letzten Monaten hatte ertragen müssen. „Ich …“, fuhr er dann fort, und seine Stimme zitterte, „ich hab so oft überlegt … ob ich ihnen nicht einfach sagen soll … dass ich alles gewusst habe … dass ich auch zu euch gehöre … Vielleicht … vielleicht hätte Aizen … vielleicht hättet ihr mich dann mitgenommen, nach Hueco Mundo, dann hätte ich nicht –“

„Hör auf!“ Erschrocken sah er auf, als Gin sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn ansah, als sich in den eisblauen Augen eine Gefühlsregung spiegelte, die er bei ihm nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Versprich mir, dass du das niemals tun wirst!“

„Aber –“

„Versprich es!“

„J-ja …“

„ …Hueco Mundo ist kein Ort für dich …“ Er küsste ihn auf die Wange, und dieses Gefühl war so sanft und fremd, dass es Izuru für einen Augenblick erschaudern ließ. „Ich gehe jetzt …“

„Nein!“ Erneut schlang er seine Arme um ihn, und seine Stimme war getränkt von trauriger Verzweiflung, als er ein heiseres „Ich lass dich nicht gehen …“ von sich gab.

„Izuru …“ Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, und es gab Izuru das Gefühl, als hätte er erreicht, was er wollte, als könne er nun endlich die Nähe dieses Mannes ungehindert genießen.

Dann zwang ihn mit einem Mal eine ungeheure Kraft in die Knie, und unter Schmerzen sah er auf, während die Reiatsu seines früheren Taichōs ihn am Boden hielt. Er wollte den Mund öffnen, wollte irgendetwas sagen, auch wenn es vielleicht nur ein hilfloses ‚Warum?’ geworden wäre, aber der Schmerz in seinem Körper und der in seinem Herzen ließen ihn stumm bleiben, während er draußen auf den Fluren mit einem Mal Schritte und Stimmen vernahm.

„Diese Reiatsu! Das ist Ichimaru!“

„Los, wir brauchen Verstärkung!“

Panik schoss durch seinen Körper, er fühlte sich mit einem Mal ohnmächtig wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, und auch wenn alle seine Sinne ihm sagten, er müsse aufspringen und irgendetwas unternehmen, gehorchte ihm doch kein einziger seiner Muskeln.

„Ah, wie ungeschickt von mir.“ Ungläubigkeit kroch durch seine Adern und betäubte seine Glieder, sodass er für den Hauch eines Moments nicht einmal mehr den Schmerz in ihnen wahrnahm.

„Ichimaru …“

„Mach’s gut, Izuru.“ Er wollte diesen hämischen Tonfall nicht hören, nicht in diesem Moment, er verfluchte ihn, verfluchte die Tränen, die seine Wangen erhitzten und verfluchte sein Unvermögen, etwas anderes zu tun als hilflos am Boden hockend zuzusehen, wie Gin sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und ihn abermals hier zurückließ.

„Verdammt!“

Dann erlaubte er es seinem Körper, kraftlos in sich zusammenzusinken.

***

„Ich rate dir eines … erwähn niemals wieder so leichtfertig diesen Namen in meiner Gegenwart!“

Er konnte nicht anders, als sich ob dieser Bemerkung ein Lächeln zu gestatten.

„Was ist, Ichimaru?“

„ …Nichts weiter. Ich dachte nur gerade … Izuru scheint ziemlich aufgewühlt zu sein …“

„Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um ihn?“

„Oh, nein. Ich freu mich nur, dass es ihm anscheinend gut geht.“

Und dass er endlich von ihm losgekommen war.


End file.
